


For One Brief Shining Moment

by catwcmau



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Backstory, Family Feels, Gen, Letters, Mentions of Death, Worldbuilding, mentions of sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catwcmau/pseuds/catwcmau
Summary: A collection of letters and interactions shared before Councilman Tarrlok took charge.Title inspired by the musical Camelot !
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	For One Brief Shining Moment

> _Dear Representative Tarrlok,_
> 
> _It brings this council great honor to inform you that you have been nominated for the United Republic of Nations Councilman position of the Northern Water Tribe. Your dedication and hard work have led you to reach incredible milestones in your political career and this nomination is a highlight of that. The position of a United Republic Councilman is one of great importance for you in representing your homeland and those who live in it. You are to be seen as the figure of what the Northern Water Tribe believes and stands for, and we as a committee believe that you are the right person for this job._
> 
> _The induction will take place next week here in Republic City, where you will be sworn in as the next councilman of your tribe. We hope you can make it._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _The United Republic of Nations Council._

The young man held the crisp letter in his hands, his eyes devouring every word as if it was the first time he read it. His mind could not grasp the concept that he, a man who had come so far since the start of his political career, has been nominated for councilman's position in the United Republic. What had he done that he deserved such an honorable mention? What had he said that resulted in this very letter in his hands. Hundreds of other ministers and councilmen of his tribe had worked much harder and longer than he ever had, and yet he stood there with the letter in his hands. He brought his fingers up to graze the slight indication of his name at the top, the feeling of pride quickly taking over him once more

He had finally made it.

The representative's mind was suddenly brought back into the real world once he heard coughing from the room next door. Had he blocked off any contact with the outside, his thoughts would have continued running into the night, but unfortunately, he could not stay inside his bubble forever. His hands folded the paper back into its original form, stuffing it into his coat before walking towards the door. He gently knocked against the wood, pushing it open to see his mother awake from the nap that she took earlier

It has been a few years since Uki grew sick, and her condition worsened with each day, even though she passed it off as just another cold.

Thing was is, the common cold does not linger for over four years.

Ever since his mother's sickness began to affect her physically, Tarrlok took the responsibility of caring for her now that he was all she had left. His father's and brother's deaths may have played a part in her now being in this state. Nevertheless, he could not blame them for the position she was in. All he could do was care for the very same woman who once watched over him.

Whenever Uki wanted to sit by the fire or have a glass of water, Tarrlok was always there for her.

He promised to always be there for her just like she had been when he was sick.

He walked closer to his mother's bed, taking a seat in the chair he has been residing in for the past four years of his life. His hand reached over, taking hers and holding it as he placed a kiss on the delicate knuckles she had. Sure, she was sick and needed help immediately, but the man could not think to be grateful every day he woke up and saw her beautiful smile.

It was all he wanted to see in the morning.

"Mother, how are you feeling? Can I get you a glass of water.”

“Baby bear, I'm fine.”

She gave the young man a gentle hand squeeze, her eyes giving a small shimmer for the first time in a while. It almost made Tarrlok feel like he was in his childhood again, especially after hearing his mother say the pet name.

Back when his mother wasn’t sick, and his father was still around.

Back when Noatak’s name used to ring through the house.

It seemed so long ago since those memories seemed real. Now they are just forgotten stories of the good old days.

“You know, Every day I wake up and you say you’re fine but you’re still in bed.”

“I’ll be fine, You know that. As long as you’re here, Everything will be fine.”

As soon as Tarrlok heard those last words, he could feel a cloud of guilt come over him. Now that his political career was finally taking off, how was he supposed to break it to his mother that he had to leave the nest? The old Tarrlok in him would have denied the nomination, informing the council that his mother required his attention more than the people of the United Republic. The newer, more experienced Tarrlok urged him to accept and get on a boat as quickly as possible.

Tarrlok pulled his hand away from his mother's, taking a beat in the silence between them before clearing his throat. He felt his mouth was dry, overwhelmed with the feeling of betrayal. He has not felt like this since that blizzard all those years ago.

“Mother, I have to tell you something. I’m sure you are aware of my position within the tribe. Thanks to this, I have been given an opportunity of a lifetime-”

His hands reached into his coat, pulling out the same letter his mind obsessed about a few minutes ago. He handed it off to his mother, watching her eyes drag across the page. It wasn’t until she reached the final words that a smile painted on her lips, her eyes looking back at her son with complete delight.

“Councilman Tarrlok huh? Well, I will be fine for a week or two while you are gone getting to kno-”

“Mother, I have to move to Republic City.”

At this moment, the same silence that once rested between them now became tense and a bit blue. The sudden news was confusing to Uki for a second, her mind processing the fact that her son had to leave her for some grand city down south. It was not that she isn't proud; no, in fact, she had never been prouder that he was her son, yet her heart broke a little at the idea of him being gone for so long.

“I will turn it down. Don’t worry, I am not leaving you.”

"Tarrlok, don’t say that. This is everything you have ever wanted. Your father would want you to go.”

The man sat there looking at the older woman for what seemed to be hours. He could not believe the words coming out of her mouth. However, she was right. Not being the waterbending prodigy his father would have liked to have, he had to become creative in pleasing his father. The ghosts of revenge that once haunted him had now turned into beacons of hope in advancing this new world he lived in.

“I will take you to Republic City with me. Surely, we can find a better healer than the ones here.”

“No, Tarrlok, I cannot leave my family. Besides, moving to the city would take a bigger toll on me than getting a glass of water.”

“Come on. It’ll be nice! If you come then you can watch me get inducted.”

Hearing her son full of hope made Uki believe for a second that there was a possibility of leaving her tribe.

The same tribe she had grown up and raised her family in. There was no way she could abandon all the friends and family that had stuck by her when her life seemed to crumble all those years ago. Had she been in a better state, her heart would jump at the opportunity.

Her hands placed the letter on her lap, watching the golden letters glimmer from the sunlight entering her room.

“I can’t.”

Tarrlok felt a pain in his heart upon hearing her.

"What do you mean?”

“Baby Bear, I’ve spent my whole life here in the North. I couldn’t just abandon my family as if they meant nothing to me. This is my home.”

The man took his mother's hand once more, pressing an even bigger kiss against it. A quiet sigh escaped him when his lips pulled away, his mind accepting the fact that he could not convince his mother no matter how hard he tried. Although he would rather have her in the city with him, a safe place where he could watch and take care of her as he had promised, he knew that not everything was possible. 

With that, he had said his goodbyes to family and friends surrounding his small community before heading south. He promised to visit as often as he could, but Uki knew that these would eventually just be words that were once whispered. 

> _Dear Mother,_
> 
> _ Sending you hopes that you are better in health, especially now that I'm no longer with you. This morning I woke up in hopes of hearing your cough from the room next door but was faced with disappointment after hearing the water splash against the boat. The splashing reminds me of failing to make your tea every morning which reminds me, how are you feeling? Are the neighbors helping you out? _
> 
> _ As for the trip, I can't help but think about how much easier this would be with you by my side. I'm pretty sure you would do nothing but complain, which in turn is better than the terrible ruckus heard from other travelers. Don't worry, I'm safe in my bunk at the moment preparing for the speech I will give at the ceremony. I'll send a draft soon. You have always been much better with words than I will ever be. _
> 
> _I've begun to educate myself on the United Republic's political side, and it's not as different as the one back in the Northern Water Tribe. Rather than a chief, the city only has the councilmen and women to help decide essential outcomes towards the place. I'm still not exactly sure how five members can come to one conclusive decision, but apparently, it's worked enough for it to remain standing. I still believe that the future of Republic City and the United Republic would be better off in the hands of one overall leader, much like in every other nation in the world._
> 
> _ Fire Lord Zuko and Earth Queen Hou-Ting have made progress in their sections of the world while remaining the supreme leaders of their nations. Hopefully, I can convince this counsel that we should begin to move towards a more modern and progressive era. _
> 
> _Until then, I shall focus on what I can do to bring honor to our tribe._
> 
> _See you soon._
> 
> _Your son,_
> 
> _Tarrlok._

> _Dear Baby Bear,_
> 
> _ As much as I admire your brilliance and eccentric attitude, don’t get too ahead of the plans you already have in store. The United Nations has always progressed and is even faster than any nation thanks to Avatar Aang and Fire Lord Zuko. Trust me, you will have your chance, I promise. How is your speech going, by the way? _
> 
> _ Home hasn’t been the same since you left. I’ve had friends come over and deliver some dinner for me, but other than that, I’ve spent my days resting, which has led me to feel better. I spoke with Kire this evening, and she decided to come and help me walk around tomorrow. It’s been so long since I’ve been able to visit your father and brother, the joy it brings me to finally see them is inexplicable. I wish you were here to see it, maybe even tell your father the excellent news (don’t worry, I’ll do it for you). _
> 
> _Remember to send me pictures of the city once you arrive, along with the ceremony you’ll have._
> 
> _And remember to write everyday,_ _I miss you more now than ever._
> 
> _With love,_
> 
> _Mother._

> _Dear Mother,_
> 
> _ We are arriving soon enough. I believe my next letter to you will finally contain all the information you've wanted to know about the city. I'll even try to go to one of those pro-bending matches we hear so much about. Who knows, maybe I can be a councilman and a player at the same time. I'm sure the city would love that. _
> 
> _ My speech is a bit rough at the moment. I seem to trip over my words every time I practice it, especially since I feel like I don't know what i'm saying half the time. I don't wish to bore you, but please go over it as much as possible when I do send it to you. The last thing I need is to look like a fool in front of all these long term members. Plus, your writing being told up on that stage would look wonderful. _
> 
> _ I'm glad to hear that Kire has been assisting you in your recovery. She always has been a nice girl, especially after you embarrassed her with your proposal to date me. And as for the walking, that's wonderful! I can't wait till you are well enough to come and visit me finally. Maybe then I'll take Kire up on that date you always wanted. It's the least I can do after all the time she's spent with you. _
> 
> _I miss and love you,_
> 
> _Your son,_
> 
> _Tarrlok._

> _Dear Tarrlok,_
> 
> _ After my eventful recovery, It seemed to only last for a day since I’m back in bed. The cold got harder than ever before last night, and I think I might just stay in bed until I’m officially better. No need to worry though, that Kire girl has been kind enough to move in with me now that I have an extra room in the hut. Don’t fret, she did not find your posters embarrassing. _
> 
> _ Pro-bending sounds harsher up North than it really is, I hope. I don’t think many players would have lasted this long if it’s as brutal as people say it is. Especially since it’s such a public sport, the rules must be harsher than the law. If you do decide to play, send me any of your winning pictures so I can show your father or Kire herself. _
> 
> _I do apologize for not writing sooner, my hands have been getting weaker, and the scribbling doesn’t do any good to my old bones._
> 
> _Sending all my love and joy,_
> 
> _Your mother._

> _Dear Mother,_
> 
> _ I finally arrived in Republic City and just in time. It seemed like my nomination had finally reached the public news since the ports were filled with newspaper reporters and photographers. Attached you will find the best clippings and pictures I could find. _
> 
> _ Now that I'm finally in the city, I've begun to communicate with some council members. My first interaction being the son of Avatar Aang, Councilman Tenzin. He seems alright, although I think he has a stick up him at all times from how serious he sounded during our meeting. However, he did mention the fact that he was overall impressed by all the work I have done in my years as Representative of the Northern Water Tribe. He specifically seemed to be interested in the work I had done after the banishment of heir apparent Tonraq, all the money and awareness I raised for those injured and homeless after the attacks. By the tone of his voice, I had a feeling he wished to know more about what happened that night, but I couldn't help him there. _
> 
> _ At the moment, I finally finished my speech, and I think it's good enough for you to hear it over the radio for the first time. For once, I've finally grasped the concept of writing. _
> 
> _Rest well and drink plenty of water._
> 
> _Be safe, I miss you,_
> 
> _Your son,_
> 
> _Tarrlok._

> _Dear Mother,_
> 
> _I know you're resting at the moment, and I'm overall grateful that you are getting better by the minute. I feel the need to confess something to you. The induction ceremony is tomorrow night, and as much as I've been looking forward to this, it doesn't feel the same without any of you here with me._
> 
> _ I always pictured a day this important with my family or a wife by my side; I don't have any of that. Most high figures here in the city asked me if my partner or mother would be accompanying me for tomorrow, a look of confusion on their faces when I confessed I had come to the city alone. _
> 
> _It was almost as if they felt bad for me._
> 
> _ I wish you were here, mother. Nothing would make this day better than your presence by my side.  _ _ I wish Father and Noatak could see me rising through the ranks even better than they could have ever thought. _
> 
> _ For the first time in years, I thought about them, and the last few days we spent together. I know Noatak and Father weren't in the best mental positions, but they always seemed to find their ways back home to us. I still remember the time when we were kids and played out in the snow for what appeared to be like hours. Those were the good old days. _
> 
> _ I can't wait to see you again, mother. I hope you are doing well and that Kire is doing an excellent job at helping you restore your health. _
> 
> _Who knows, maybe by this time next year you will finally come visit me._
> 
> _In time, I shall see you._
> 
> _With all the love in the world,_
> 
> _Your son,_
> 
> _Tarrlok._

> _Dear Tarrlok,_
> 
> _ It brings me no pleasure in informing you that your mother, Uki, has recently passed away.  _ _ By the time this letter reaches you, She would have been gone for a few nights now. I had been at her side reading to her when she took her last breath, a smile on her lips as she left this world to rest in forever haven. I hope it brings you comfort to know that she spent her last days speaking about you and your late family, wishing that you could all be together one more time for your big moment. _
> 
> _ If you have the time, We will be holding a ceremony for her in a few days to honor her and the happiness she always held over us all. _
> 
> _With deepest condolences,_
> 
> _Kire._

The young man held the wrinkled letter in his hands, his eyes devouring every word as if it was the first time he read it. His mind couldn’t grasp the concept that he, a man who once had everything, has now lost it all in a manner of a few days.

Tarrlok could feel his heart race faster every time he read the first sentence over and over again. In his mind, his mother was listening to the radio to hear his name be announced.

In his mind, his mother was enjoying a cup of tea with the girl next door.

In his mind, his mother was alive.

He began to take deep breaths as he could hear the clapping from the crowd behind the felt curtain. In a few minutes, he would have to walk out on that stage as if nothing happened- as if he was filled with absolute joy to be the next Northern Water Tribe councilman. But how could he go on now that he had such heartbreaking news in the palm of his hands?

Had he kept his promise, then everything would be exactly the way it should be. Being in Republic City, all dressed up in honor of his newfound career, felt wrong all of a sudden. He should be sitting in that wooden chair beside his mother instead of addressing the political goals he had in mind. How could he just abandon his mother without thinking twice about it?

“Councilman Tarrlok, It’s time for- Are you alright?”

Tarrlok had never turned around as quickly as he did at that moment, eyes going straight for the figure in front of him. Tenzin.

He plastered that classic smile on his face, his whole posture repositioning itself so he could be just as tall as the man in front of him. The last thing he needed was his new coworker to watch him cry over the personal business.

“Of course, Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, I called your name twice, and you didn’t respond. Are you sure you’re alright?”

The man stood there for a second, his eyes dropping down to the letter and immediately recognizing the name of his mother. It was at this moment that he realized he had to continue his promise to make her proud. His hands folded up the letter, stuffing it inside the pocket of his coat before clearing his throat.

“I assure you, Councilman Tenzin, I am perfectly capable of continuing with tonight's festivities.”

Tenzin gave a slight nod before pushing aside the curtain to make way for the waterbender.

“Then shall we, Councilman Tarrlok?”

“We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to credit Anita ( @honeybb79 on twitter !! ) for the base of this idea!  
> I would also like to credit Dunya ( @noatakownsme on twitter !! ) for grammar corrections!


End file.
